trollzfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
The television series for Trollz consists of one season. There are 27 episodes, and each three episodes makes up a mini-story-arc within the overall story. The theme song of the show is "It's a Hair Thing" by Valli Girls, and features more songs such as "Best Friends for Life" and "Power of Five". The entire season is available to buy on iTunes and Vudu, and the first nine episodes are on home video. The now defunct website Jaroo previously streamed the episodes in rotation. Production To be completed. List of Episodes Home Video Three Trollz DVDs were released with the first nine episodes of the show. The first DVD is Best Friends For Life: The Movie, the second is Magic of the Five: The Movie, and the third and final DVD is Hair Over Heels: The Movie. Two more DVDs, Trollz: You Glow Girls and Trollz: A Hair A-Faire, were scheduled for home release on June 3rd, 2008, but were never released. A user on TV.com named hahamam emailed NCircle Entertainment, the DVD distributors, and received a reply which they shared on in TV.com's forum Trollz forum: ''Best Friends for Life: The Movie Volume 1 is 67 minutes long and was released on September 6th, 2005. The official description on Trollz.com is as follows: Volume 1 has the episodes "Best Friends for Life", "Five Spells Trouble" and "First Day at School". On the DVD there is also a BFFL personality quiz; music videos for "It's A Hair Thing" and "Best Friends for Life"; and the Spell Moment for the Animal Morph Spell. There is also a DVD Rom with a personal Memory Book that can be written in that has sounds and stickers, as well as bookmark and note card printables. Some of the DVDs came with a charm bracelet that had charms for Onyx and Amethyst. The DVD has trailers for ''Atomic Betty, Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi, Scooby-Doo in Where's My Mummy? and volumes 3 and 4 of Trollz. The language options are English and Spanish, and there are English, Spanish and French subtitles. Trollz Best Friends for Life DVD Cover.jpg|The front cover. Trollz Best Friends for Life DVD Front Cover.jpg|An alternate DVD cover. Trollz Best Friends for Life DVD Front Cover 2.jpg|The alternate DVD cover that has textured hair for Amethyst. Trollz Best Friends for Life BBC DVD.jpg|The BBC DVD. Trollz Best Friends for Life BBC DVD Front Cover.JPG|A slightly different cover for the BBC DVD. Trollz Best Friends for Life BBC DVD Back Cover.jpg|The back of the BBC DVD. Trollz Best Friends for Life Open DVD.jpg|The open DVD case. Trollz Best Friends for Life DVD Charm 1.jpg|The DVD with a charm bracelet and two charms of Onyx and Amethyst. Trollz Best Friends for Life DVD Charm 2.JPG|The back of the DVD and charm bracelet box. Trollz Best Friends for Life DVD Charm 3.jpg|The Onyx and Amethyst charms. Trollz Best Friends for Life Spanish DVD.jpg|Spanish cover. ''Magic of the Five: The Movie'' Volume 2 is 67 minutes long and was released on August 14th, 2007. The official description on Trollz.com is the following: Volume 2 includes the episodes "Onyx's Gem", "Topaz Possessed" and "The Big Test". Like the volume 1, it has a personal memory book on a DVD ROM with stickers and sounds. There are also printable door hangers and note cards. The DVD special features are a quiz, a music video for "Power of the Five", and a spell moment for the Body Building Spell. The DVD has trailers for ''The Legend of Zelda, Sonic Underground, Sabrina, Heathcliff, Hermie: A Common Caterpillar, Hermie: Buzby the Misbehaving Bee, Word World, and volumes 1, 2, 3 and 4 of Trollz. There are 750 to spend on Trollz.com. The language options are English and Spanish, and there are English, Spanish and French subtitles. Magic of the Five DVD Cover.JPG|DVD cover. Magic of the Five Textured DVD.png|A DVD cover with textured hair for Topaz. Magic of the Five Spanish DVD.jpg|Spanish DVD cover. Magic of the Five Alternate DVD Cover.png|An alternate version of the DVD cover. ''Hair Over Heels: The Movie Volume 3 is 67 minutes long and was released on December 18th, 2007. It includes the episodes from the third arc of the show, "Troll Fast, Troll Furious", "The Great Race" and "Into the Woodz". There are three Spell Moments: the Stay Dry Spell, the Fine Feathered Friend Spell, and the Make the Teacher Notice You Spell. There are trailers for ''Horseland, The Legend of Zelda, Sonic Underground, Sabrina: The Animated Series, Heathcliff, Hermie: Milo the Mantis Who Wouldn't Pray and Word World. Hair_Over_Heels_DVD.jpg|DVD cover. Hair Over Heels Back.png|Back of DVD. Cast Starring *Alexandra Carter as Sapphire Trollzawa. *Leah Juel as Topaz Trollhopper. *Britt McKillip as Amethyst Van Der Troll. *Anna Van Hooft as Onyx Von Trollenberg. *Chiara Zanni as Ruby Trollman. Also Starring *Michael Antonakos as Flint Trollentino (credited as Mike Antonakos). *Armen Weitzman as Jasper Trollhound (credited as ARMEN). *Ashleigh Ball *Fatty Birthday *Molly Bolt *Jason Connery as Mr. Trollheimer. *Maria Dimou *Ben Einstein *Brian George *Robert Heyward *Matt Hill as Rock Trollhammer. *Janyse Jaud *Ellen Kennedy *Connor Lee McGuire *Vincent Maliani *Blu Mankuma *Christine Moore *Jane Mortifee *Jesse Moss as Coal Trollwell. *Richard Newman *Christina Pazsitzky *Ellie Stenehjem *Alexandra Thomopoulos *Reece Thompson as Simon. *Lee Tockar *Samuel Vincent as Alabaster Trollington III. *Stevie Vallance *Lizzy Walker *Janet Wells *Dale Wilson